


Red Shirt, Blue Shirt

by fireroasted



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, F/F, Fluff, Star Trek Superfan Stacie Conrad, supportive girlfriend Aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireroasted/pseuds/fireroasted
Summary: Stacie is a massive Trekkie, and Aubrey doesn't understand, but she's just happy to be able to step inside Stacie's world.Or, a Staubrey day out at a convention.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Red Shirt, Blue Shirt

On an ordinary Saturday night, Aubrey Posen had an extraordinary encounter with Stacie Conrad. It was the kind of meeting where, long after tentative goodbyes and hopeful next times, Aubrey could feel a heavy sort of significance imprinting itself on her life. It was such an ordinary setting—a crowded bar and mutual friends—that none of the context mattered in her memory.

Because Stacie, even in the very moment of introduction, was a woman nobody forgets. She’d shaken Aubrey’s hand when their friends introduced them and smiled a brilliant smile—wide, toothy, and a little bit of gum that belied true happiness. It was contagious. That night, the world shuffled around them in slow motion as they stood at their table over long-empty glasses, sober and enraptured in each other in the best of ways. Stacie parted ways that day with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see her again.

Aubrey saw Stacie again a week later, at a cozy Italian restaurant where they were free to grin at each other over massive plates of pasta. Stacie was, just as the first night, beautiful, charming, and so, so, so magnetic. Wicked funny and whip smart—nothing has ever felt as easy as talking to Stacie.

Long after the second date, Aubrey thought about all the pieces of her life Stacie could fit into—it was surprisingly easy. And so, she let her in and together, they rearranged the furniture in their new life together, tentative as it may be.

It was all so new, yet so fragile, this incomparable kind of happiness.

On their one-month anniversary, Stacie sent a cryptic message early in the morning to meet her in a part of town Aubrey had never been to before. Aubrey, who held her comfort zone against her like a baby blanket, was wary. She wasn’t like Stacie, whose comfort zone wrapped around the globe several times over, but when Stacie sent a photo of her pouting face, she promised to meet her in the middle.

And so, Aubrey found herself standing at the water’s edge several hours later, wrapping her jacket around her with the chill of the ocean breeze and the unrelenting nerves. Unsure what to expect, her mind led her down too many possibilities—some good, some bad, and some prodded her insecurities with a knife.

“Hey.” Aubrey turned around to see Stacie with her hands in the pockets of a black leather jacket zipped high up to her chin. She wore a pair of dark jeans that sculpted her legs perfectly and a smile that mirrored Aubrey’s own nervousness, and she immediately felt something converge in the pit of her stomach—a strange combination of fear and desire.

“Hi,” Aubrey returns, pushing herself up slightly for a shy kiss. Her own ballet flats gave her a height disadvantage against Stacie’s boots, but she adored the way Stacie craned her neck to return her kiss. It was an effort reciprocated, and it was enough to quiet down the fear. Because, god, she loved the way Stacie kissed.

“Happy one-month,” Stacie said as she took her hand. The way the wind tossed her hair and added pink to her cheeks—Aubrey couldn’t resist a second kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” she returned breathlessly. She swept her hair out of her eyes with her free hand when a sudden gust blew by. It was innately unfair, that Stacie should look like Aphrodite on a windy day while she likely looked like a hurricane. But when Stacie’s fingers combed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear for her, she didn’t really mind.

“Ready to go?” Stacie asked. The nervousness was back.

“You never told me where we’re going,” Aubrey said, raising a brow.

“Well,” Stacie looked away, past her and into the ocean beyond, “if I told you…I wasn’t sure you’d want to come.”

“It’s not illegal, is it?” Aubrey said slowly.

Stacie laughed, still nervous, but it was good to hear her humour again. The underlying anxiousness wasn’t like her at all. “Definitely not.”

“Then, what’s wrong?”

Stacie let go of her hand and took a deep breath. “In my experience…not everyone is…into what I’m into.” She fiddled slightly with the zipper at her neck.

Aubrey furrowed her brows and leaned in a little closer. “Is this…a sex thing?” She asked in a low voice.

“No!” Stacie gasped, visibly flustered in a way Aubrey has never seen her before. She had always been so confident in the way she flirted, so unafraid when she touched her—to see the doubt in her eyes now, was it bad she found it so adorable? Then, Stacie leaned down, eyes wide in all seriousness when she whispered, “Do you…want it to be?”

“That depends,” Aubrey replied as coolly as she could despite melting at the way Stacie’s lips slowly curl into a lopsided grin.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stacie responded with a wink. “But I’m afraid where I’m taking you today…is not quite that.”

When her smile started to fade, Aubrey’s concern knitted her brows. “Now I’m worried,” she told her, running her palm along the shoulder of Stacie’s jacket.

“So am I,” Stacie murmured, her expression grave. “I…wasn’t sure how you would react, but…it’s a big part of my life, and I…you’re important to me, Aubrey, so…I—I want you to be a part of it.”

“Just tell me,” Aubrey sighed, her heart beating with trepidation as she willed her imagination to quiet down.

“Fine, but…promise me you won’t laugh or tease me?”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

Stacie winced. “I’ve been burned before.”

“Well, I’ll kick their ass,” Aubrey replied, frowning.

This was enough to draw a nervous chuckle from Stacie, though it took several moments more for her to breathe through the visible nerves clouding her beautiful features. Aubrey gave her a small smile, determined to reassure her in any way she could. Stacie’s fingers lingered on her zipper as she mustered a smile in return. “Here we go,” she whispered to herself.

Beneath the leather jacket, Stacie wore a red t-shirt. The words, partially obscured, spelled “AR TR” in bold white letters. Above them, a circular object next to a cylindrical one.

Aubrey was confused.

Stacie’s gaze flickered between Aubrey and the ocean, as if wondering whether she should leap into it to avoid the embarrassment creeping across her cheeks.

“I don’t get it,” Aubrey confessed after a beat of silence. The shirt hugged Stacie’s chest nicely, but it wouldn’t be a particularly helpful thought to voice out loud.

Stacie stared at her, then opened her jacket up a little more to reveal the rest of the letters on her shirt.

It read “STAR TREK.”

Aubrey blinked back, pursing her lips as she tried to understand. “Is this the movie about space? There’s…that one guy in it? With the black helmet thing and the blue sword?” She tried to smile through the embarrassment when Stacie’s jaw began to slowly unhinge. “Sorry, I don’t know this stuff very well.”

Stacie shifted, opening her mouth several times, her eyes burning into Aubrey as if she had plenty of things to say. Their relationship was new, but the slightest twinge of her eye was clear—Stacie was offended. She took several steps away from Aubrey, turned, then walked back with a sweet smile plastered on her face. “Not quite,” she managed.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Aubrey said softly, tentatively taking Stacie’s clench fist into her hand. She stroked her knuckles with a thumb and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she relaxed enough to curl her fingers around her own. “Clearly, this means a lot to you, and I appreciate you sharing this with me. I just…don’t know what it is or why you seem so embarrassed by it.”

Stacie softened immediately. “I’m sorry, I just hate when people compare _Star Trek_ to _Star Wars_ —it’s just…it’s the principle of the thing and—and Lucas getting way more credit than he deserves, really, but—ugh, sorry, I just love this franchise so much. People have told me I can be…a lot when it comes to things I love,” she adds, her gaze dropping to avoid Aubrey’s eyes. The gentle blush and uncharacteristic shyness were adorable, but Aubrey didn’t like seeing the uncertainty for long. She much preferred the passion and the confidence, and the part of Stacie that grounded her entire world with her wondrous kisses and beautiful mind.

So, she pulled her down for a kiss on the cheek and held her face in her hands. “You shouldn’t ever apologize for loving too much,” she said with a tentative smile. Because she knew the feeling all too well, even if they hadn’t said the words to each other yet. “I love your passion, and I want to be a part of your world as long as you’re willing to share it with me. Just…be patient with me, okay?”

Stacie nodded, her eyes shimmering slightly as she allowed Aubrey to squeeze her cheeks into a slight pout. “Thank you,” she said, smiling as she covered Aubrey’s hands with her own. She swallowed down other words that were on the tip of their tongue, but Aubrey felt them when Stacie swept down to capture her lips in another kiss.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going yet, dummy,” Aubrey murmured against her lips. She pulled back then, just far enough to stay between Stacie’s warm arms and keep her hands on her hips, leaving Stacie slightly dazed.

“Oh, um,” Stacie blinks rapidly to get her bearings back, “there’s a convention a couple blocks away. I…got us passes. Is that…okay?”

“Lead the way.”

“In the way that the Age of Enlightenment spent centuries challenging the span of the western world to think beyond the scope of what was established to be the truth—you know, in the way we governed, the way we believed, the way we _felt_ about _being_ a collective humanity and our roles in the universe…well, I think _Star Trek_ does that in its own way. Twentieth-century values colliding with the twenty-first,” Stacie explained as they lined up outside a beautiful glass building for entry. Aubrey, who was still looking around, awed by the sheer number of people spilling into and out of this building, many dressed in elaborate costumes she did not recognize, turned back to the red shirt Stacie was wearing and raised a brow. She wouldn’t have been able to guess something so ambitious from a picture of what she now understood to be a spaceship.

But she loved the fire in Stacie’s eyes, and the way she lifted her palms out as she spoke, almost evangelical in the way her entrance pass rattled like a thurible on the lanyard around her neck. “You’re saying _one_ TV show was able to accomplish what thousands of philosophers did across _centuries_?” Aubrey asked.

Stacie grinned, moved by Aubrey’s genuine curiosity. “In its own way, yeah.”

Just then, the person in front of them, a tall Asian man with a thinning hairline and a red hoodie with what appeared to be an A emblazoned over the heart, turned around. He held the hand of a little boy, dressed as an elf with a closely trimmed bowl cut that Aubrey secretly hoped was a wig—she wouldn’t want the child, no older than four, to be teased at on the playground. The man held a friendly smile when he spoke. “TV shows and movies are about the only kinds of media we understand these days, just as valued as writing was for the upper class influencers in those days,” he said. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Stacie beamed, and Aubrey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Stacie was practically shaking with excitement to be among people who spoke her language. “Oh, _dude_ , cool hoodie! And no worries at all. You’re totally right—I mean, even between the 2009 movie and the classic series, you can tell a major shift in values.”

The man nodded vigorously. “I think a lot of people undersell the new movies as fan fiction to the earlier works, but Kirk is representative of the zeitgeist, rather than the series as a whole. I don’t see why it shouldn’t have its own place in the universe.”

The back and forth continued as the line crawled on, and Aubrey watched with rapt fascination as Stacie truly came to life. The way she listened and responded to her new friend, even when they disagreed, had a vibrant energy to it that just made her smile.

Stacie was so happy.

The little boy, meanwhile, stared up at Aubrey. He did not hide behind his dad, but he was too shy to speak, and Aubrey, decidedly uncomfortable around small children, did not engage. They simply exchanged smiles and patiently waited.

When they finally made it inside, Stacie exchanged names and contact information with the man, and they parted ways. “Sorry about that,” Stacie said, taking Aubrey’s hand as her head hung a little. “Didn’t mean to ignore you…I just got so caught up.”

“I saw that,” Aubrey said, chuckling lightly. She squeezed her hand as they walked through the expansive entrance hall. “Don't worry about me. On the contrary, I didn’t understand half the words coming out of your mouth, but I found it very sexy.”

Stacie pulled her to a stop and tilted her head. “I was totally nerding out—you found that sexy?” She said slowly, as if it was the most impossible thing she’d heard all day after her intense debates on interplanetary, interdimensional politics.

Aubrey gazed up into her eyes, and smiled, almost shy in her admission. “I find your excitement and your intelligence incredibly sexy,” she murmured.

“Oooh,” Stacie laughed uneasily, blushing, “you might be seeing a little too much excitement today. I…don’t want to scare you away.”

Aubrey fixed her a stern look. “Stacie, this is something you _really_ love. Why would it scare me away? Unless you think I’m that…I don’t know, superficial?”

Stacie’s eyes grew wide in panic. “N-no! Not at all! Ohmigod, I would never think that,” she said hurriedly. She dropped her eyes, her blush reddening. “I just think you’re…really incredible, Aubrey. And I guess I’ve always been a little insecure about this part of me. I got teased a lot as a kid for it, and with previous relationships, it was just…”

“People couldn’t reconcile hot, party girl Stacie with _Star Trek_ Stacie?” Aubrey said with a smirk. When Stacie cringed, Aubrey released Stacie’s hand and slipped her own beneath the collar of Stacie’s jacket. She tiptoed up to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, then smiled. “Well, _I_ , for one, think you’re an intelligent, gorgeous, multi-faceted woman and I’m lucky just to be here. If I have to keep reminding you—I will. So…stop worrying, okay?”

Stacie released a breath. “Okay.”

Together, they took a short walk around the building, toward a conference room where a panel about science fiction writing was due to take place. With the extra time they had, Stacie pointed out a variety of different costumes people wore as they walked around. Aubrey had never seen so many people dressed up under one roof before, and she truly admired those who seemed to embody every part of their character. The sheer effort that some put in was incredible. On a few occasions, Stacie broke from her hand to clamour over these strangers, complimenting their craftsmanship and pulling smiles from everyone she encountered.

As Aubrey held the camera while Stacie posed between a platinum blonde woman in a long grey dress and a truly massive shirtless man with painted teal streaks across both shoulders, she grinned. Because _god_ , Stacie was smiling from ear to ear and it was adorable.

After the panel, they ventured into a massive room filled wall-to-wall with bodies. The exhibit hall. “Please don’t let go of me,” she said, her eyes wide. Stacie squeezed her hand because they could barely hear each other over the clamour—it was like one big solid block of noise filling this entire room from floor to ceiling. There were booths and tables, company names she vaguely recognized, but it was so _much_ , and people around her jostled them so hard as the crowd moved in every direction, that everything became a kind of dizzying white noise. Where the rest of the building was busy, this room was an entirely different beast. This, Aubrey decided, was not her favourite room.

Until Stacie pulled her aside, to a table where only one other person was browsing. “Are you okay?” she asked, brows knitted with concern. Aubrey nodded stiffly. “I know you don’t like crowds, so let me know if you get overwhelmed, okay?” Aubrey nodded once more. “Promise?”

And Aubrey cringed. On the one hand, she loved the way Stacie’s eyes roamed the room, like a kid in a candy store. She loved the openness of her expressions, the excitement and the awe. She would never want to take that away from her. On the other hand, every time a shoulder bumped into hers, she felt every breath get sucked out of her lungs.

She pointed at a zippered hoodie hanging behind the table where they stood. “That’s the hoodie you like, isn’t it? The one the guy was wearing but blue.”

Stacie held the concern in her gaze a beat longer before following Aubrey’s line of sight. “Yeah,” she said with a lop-sided smile.

“Tell me about it?” Aubrey urged. If she focused on Stacie, perhaps the roiling, anxious feeling would ease.

“Well, this one is designed after the original series. In _Star Trek_ , different people on the ship have different roles represented by the colour of their uniform, and the colours kind of represent different things from series to series. The blue one is for doctors and scientists and other service personnel.”

“Oh! That’s you, Dr. Conrad!” Aubrey said excitedly.

Stacie laughed. “Yeah, well, whenever I get that dissertation over with. I’ve always wanted some version of it, but I never got around to it.”

“Maybe today is the day,” Aubrey said grinning.

“Aubrey—”

Aubrey turned to the vendor and asked for two blue hoodies. As he rummaged through the many boxes behind him, she gave Stacie a tentative smile. “Is that okay?” She held her breath while Stacie stared back at her, clearly stunned. This was a big part of Stacie’s world, and she’d just invited herself in. She wasn’t sure how she would survive the embarrassment if she said no.

“Y-yeah, of course,” Stacie stammered. “But are you sure? They're pretty expensive...”

Aubrey passed her credit card to the vendor, then handed Stacie one of the two hoodies with a shy smile. “A small gift for buying a ticket and inviting me into this part of your life,” she said. “And one for me to match.” She unfolded her hoodie and pulled it over her fitted white long-sleeve. She shook out the black hood and smoothed out her sleeves.

It was warm and cozy, a bit too much so for how stuffy this room was. But when she smiled up at Stacie and found her watching her with nothing but adoration, her heart skipped, and it was well worth the discomfort.

Stacie took her hand once more and wordlessly guided her out of the crowd. Out in the relative breeziness of the open hallway and in a quiet stairwell next to a broken vending machine, Stacie gathered Aubrey up and pulled her into a searing kiss. She gripped her brand-new hoodie in one hand and a fistful of Aubrey’s hood in another and didn’t let go until Aubrey saw the stars.

“What was that for?” Aubrey said, touching her lips absently when Stacie stepped away to take off her leather jacket.

And Stacie, with her jacket pooling along her elbows and her lips slightly swollen, grinned in a way that set Aubrey alight. “Just for making me the happiest girl in the universe, I guess,” she said with a slight shrug.

With her matching blue hoodie beneath her jacket now, Aubrey’s heartbeat quickened. Never could she have expected to be the kind of sappy romantic to enjoy matching clothing, but there was something about this particular jacket and the happy way Stacie admired the yellow piping on the sleeves sticking out of her leather jacket slightly. She’d never felt so certain of anything before, and perhaps she should be afraid of how fast she was falling headlong into Stacie’s arms, but…she wasn’t. Her heart beat for the next moment Stacie took her hand in hers, and for the first time in her life, the fear and the anxiety had nothing to say.

“Ready to go?” Stacie said, still grinning. “I’ve got a _very_ special person I’d like for you to meet next.”

God, she loved this smile. This right here. This smile was where she wanted to live for the rest of her natural life and beyond.

“Just for today, I will follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“Just for today, eh?” Stacie chuckled.

“For now.”

On a second-floor hallway, in front of a nondescript room, among a long line-up of weary fans, was where Aubrey found herself next. From what Aubrey could gather, it was some kind of celebrity meet-and-greet—a man by the name of Doug Jones. “Not the Arizona senator,” Stacie clarified before Aubrey could ask. “He is one of the most talented, most famous actors in Hollywood—even though not many people actually know him.”

Aubrey, who was comfortably wrapped up in Stacie’s arms as they waited in line, peered up at her skeptically. “We’ve been in line for half an hour already—clearly people know him.”

She felt the gentle vibrations of Stacie’s laughter against her back. “Here, sure—you’re among the nerdiest people on earth, and _Star Trek_ fans are among the most diehard in the world. But I would wager not even the most avid readers of _E!_ magazine would know this man, and it’s a damn shame, because he’s my hero.”

Aubrey pulled up a picture on her phone. “He looks like a skinny version of my dad,” she remarked absently.

“Aubrey!” Stacie gasped with mock affront. “How dare you insult Captain Saru this way?”

“Sorry,” Aubrey laughed, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “Just stating facts.”

Another thirty minutes later, they’d crept up to the front of the line, where a bored volunteer checked their badges and handed them a souvenir poster for _Star Trek: Discovery_. Aubrey studied the poster with a frown. “He’s not here.”

Staci peered over her shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“Mr. Not-the-Arizona-senator-and-not-my-dad.”

Stacie grinned, pointing at the bald alien-looking person at the center of the image. “That’s him. The mask is amazing, right? God, I’m so excited. I hope I don’t do or say anything stupid. He is _so_ cool.”

Aubrey turned and raised her brow. “You know, most young women get excited over some Chris or another. But you prefer the older, hairless gentlemen.”

Stacie snorted. “Please. None of those guys can even compare,” she said, waving her poster dismissively. “And I’m dating the most beautiful woman in the world—I have no use for Hollywood pretty boys.”

Aubrey blushed, still unused to the easy way Stacie loved to compliment her, as if they were simple truths, as obvious as the sky being blue and grass being green. Stacie was staring now at the velvet curtain ahead of them, shifting her weight from one foot to another in her excitement. She went on about all the reasons Doug Jones was superior and amazing, and Aubrey nodded, smiling and content to simply bask in the glow of Stacie’s enthusiasm.

Doug Jones turned out to be extraordinarily tall and exceptionally kind. He was patient when Stacie rattled off all her favourite works and happily accepted Stacie’s enthusiastic hug. Aubrey was perfectly content to watch Stacie from behind the camera, but he insisted on at least one group photo. This photo, as soon as they were ushered out of the room by a volunteer, immediately became their new lock screen wallpaper.

“Look at you,” Aubrey said, flashing her phone at Stacie as they later walked along the water’s edge. “You look so happy.”

The sun was setting now, casting a pink-purple glow along the horizon. With one hand entwined with Aubrey’s, and the other holding a bag of goodies, including the two rolled-up posters sticking out through the top, Stacie sighed. “I am happy,” she said. “Well, a little hungry, but definitely, definitely happy.”

“That makes me happy,” Aubrey said, leaning closer against Stacie’s side. “We should get dinner.”

But Stacie suddenly pulled her to a stop and turned to face her. The amber sunlight glowed against her face, and Aubrey was struck once more by how beautiful Stacie was. Stacie, however, looked toward the waters distractedly with her lip between her teeth. “Did you…enjoy yourself today?” she asked, tentatively meeting Aubrey’s eyes.

Aubrey cocked her head. “What do you think?” she said gently.

Stacie took a deep breath. “I think…that you’re a little too good to be true,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I know it’s only been a month but…do you think it’d be too presumptuous to say that having you in my life really makes me feel like the luckiest woman alive?”

She let go of Aubrey’s hand when Aubrey didn’t immediately reply and rubbed her hand against her jeans with a sheepish smile.

“Stacie, I…”

Stacie shook her head. “It’s okay, I…I don’t want to seem like I’m rushing into things, I just…I think I…”

“I’m falling in love with you.”

They looked at each other, stunned. The words seemed to spill out of Aubrey’s mouth, as sure as the sun’s decent into the waters every day. And for Aubrey, who held the dreaded L word near and dear to her heart, she never expected to be the first one to say it. Never expected it to be so easy.

But then again, she wasn’t the first one to take the chance and be vulnerable. The first to invite the other into a world of unknowns.

Stacie had done the hard part, and now she was following her lead. Even if Stacie didn’t feel the same quite yet—Aubrey’s heart rate quickened at the thought as fear quietly stirred awake—it’d be okay.

“Me too,” Stacie finally said. Everything inside her seemed to exhale as she reached up and held Aubrey’s cheek. “Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“We have matching hoodies,” Aubrey said, tracing the insignia beneath Stacie’s leather jacket with her finger.

Stacie grinned. “Blue _science_ hoodies, to boot.”

“Couldn’t make this up if I tried, which I think officially makes this one of my favourite days of all time.” Aubrey returned the smile when her fingers travelled to Stacie’s collar and tugged her down for a kiss.

It was an incomparable kind of happiness, kissing Stacie with a newfound passion, a matched intensity she’d previously found herself stranded alone in. In time, she would come to discover everything else they would have to offer each other. She would discover all the other ways in which they fit into each other’s lives, and it wouldn’t always be as perfect as this. There would be ups and downs, highs and lows, as all the best relationships do. 

But for now, on the evening of their one-month anniversary, the only thing Aubrey knew, as she stood in Stacie’s arms against the backdrop of the setting sun, was that their happiness was no longer a fragile thing. There was a new, burgeoning strength to it. 

And she couldn’t wait for the many anniversaries that would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been working diligently on The Million-Dollar Bounty for a few months now, and needed a break and quick reset before jumping back. So, I reached out to a friend, and they suggested this prompt (thanks again!). It is based on the fact that Alexis Knapp is herself a big nerd and is a big fan of Doug Jones. 
> 
> As a disclaimer, I have actually not seen any Star Trek...and am not a big fan of the scifi/fantasy genre myself though I've dipped into it from time to time. So, for any big fans out there, I apologize if I got anything massively wrong, and well, I tried my best. 
> 
> Thanks for dropping by :) As always, your support is much appreciated. If you liked this story and haven't already, please do check out my ongoing series about assassin Stacie and Beca. It's a lot of fun, and the updates are pretty regular :)


End file.
